


Direction

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about The End of Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction

The Master's not really any good in a crisis. He follows direction well, but only from certain people, usually when coerced. Without that guide, he tends to default to whatever random thought pops into his head.

The Doctor tries to remember that as the Master bounces wildly from plan to plan. Remake the Time Lords in his own literal image, proclaim himself savior, beg to ascend. Each hope quickly dashed and replaced with something even less likely to succeed. When the Doctor grabs the gun and takes control of the situation, he can see the gratefulness in the Master's eyes.

Crises are difficult for the Doctor as well, but he finds his way in the end.

"Get out of the way," he says to the Master, and shoots the machine. There. Crisis over, and the Master was always better at dealing with fallout. They'll muddle through.

Only it keeps going, and the Doctor's fresh out of ideas. Death looms, and he stands, staring into the eyes of his killer.

"Get out of the way," says the Master, pitch-perfect imitation of the Doctor. The Master burns his life-force off in sparks and light, gets caught in the timelock with the Time Lords, one last big cracked idea, and the Doctor curses himself for providing that example, that direction.


End file.
